Pet Mew Mews
by Wispers Of MY Heart
Summary: a strange alian has been watching pudding lettuce and ichigo, what happens when he decides to kidnap them and give them as pets to his nephews Kisshu Pai and taruto? lots off fluff and a good twist! KxI, PxL, PDxT, Read please i know you'll love it!
1. Kyotoro and his genous plan

Kyototro watched in silence , he had stumbled across a small café while searching for a reward for the people trying so hard to protect his planet, his nephews

KIsshu ,

Pai,

and the little one Taruto.

There was something different about the girls working at the café, his sensors on his transmitter were picking up , what was it animal DNA? The transmitter sensed danger but after all they were just humans, strange animal humans but still how could a few girls be any danger to him? A superior alien could take them down with a snap of his fingers. The pink , green , and yellow clad girls seemed especially impressive, not to mention absolutely adorable, the yellow one was a tad hyper as she did what appeared to be circus tricks, she reminded him taruto,so innocent. But what was this strange dna he was picking up? He moved closer trying to get a better reading. Suddenly a blonde boy, he looked to be about 17 came out of no where, the girls shreaked, his suspicions were confirmed, all three girls were standing there wide eyed and pissed, animal appendages sticking out! The pink girl had sprouted silky cat ears and a tail with a bow and bell, the yellow hypo one had sprouted hmm monkey ears? And a long hooked tail, and the green girl has spouted delicate ribbon like antenna and a long swishing tail made of those same fibers. Well whatdya know? Kyotoro mused, they rlly are animal girls, a kitten , a monkey and aaa eerrmmmm his transmitter beeped indicating that she was a finless porpoise girl, "ohhkay then" he said. Then he had an idea, they would make perfect presents for his nephews, they had always wanted pets. With that he teleported off to plan the capture.

it was sunny and beutiful as ichigo walked to work, it had been a long day at school and now she had to go and deal with ryou again, "what a jerk", she thought. a dog leapt out from behind her she jumped ten feet into the air ears and tail popping out within seconds !!! "i rlly need to learn how to controll that, so does pudding a lettuce, i mean what if a customer see's out ears and tails, they will know we are mew mews for sure then. what if they got exposed? then they would be captured left nand right by people wanting to dissect them, nyaaaa how sad, she thought. suddenly her tail twitched, she could feel someone watching her. she spun around only to feel air being displaced."well that was creepy" she muttered as she drifted back into her thoughts.

little did she know that there was a certain alien waiting, watching the cat girl, learning about where she went and what she did, planning the capture. soon he though, i shall have all three of them. their perfect. with that kyotoro dissapered back to his ship. he didnt know how muchlonger her could wait.


	2. Let the Fun begin

Oy! Kisshu! Taruto called, come here quick! We got a message from uncle Kyotoro! Kisshu got up lazily and hovered into the lab. Play the message Pai, I got better things to do he grumbled_. _

_PLAYBACK OF MESSSAGE " my dear nephews I am so very proud of you. Your mission is that of the noblest warriors. I am pleaded to say that I will be paying you a visit very soon. And I plan on bringing a gift for each one of you. I know you will like them, I can feel it, they are like nothing you have seen before in your entire lives. Ill teleport to your ship when I get close enogh. Until then, ja ne, nephews." END OF MESSGE _

that was an odd messge, mumbled pai.

"YES A PRESENT!!"taruto punched a fist into the air in pure delight. I hope its candy, he thought. He just ran out of his last bit from pudding. About an hour later kishhu couldent stand it anymore, he was just so bored up there on the ship, and maybe his Little Koneko- chan would be amusing. " Oi Pai, taruto! Lets go to earth and gove those mew mews a whooping! "Finnally I will make that monkey girl cry! Then shell give me more candy too" taruto laughed. kisshu smiled to himself, truto had a hudge crush on that monkey girl, and she seemed pretty into him too, luck lil runt doesn't get how lucky he rlly is, and then there is pai, he has definantly fallen for the quiet green girl, id know that look of longing anywhere." ill analyize their fighting techniques" said pai. SUUUURREEE that's why he wants to go, kisshu thought as he teleported down to earth, the other two aliens in tow.

they stopped just outside the cafe.

Ichigo aliens aliens! cried masha flying around her head!

Yo mew mews! hollered kisshu

Get lost kisshu i have no time for your jerky stunts today, i have to get ready for the school dance! retorted ichcigo, furious

FUSION!!! yelled kisshu

thats it i have no time for your games anymore just leave!

a hudge chimera spider appared infrom of them fangs dripping

TOKYO MEW MEW GO! shouted ryo , quit dawdling

MInna! yelled ichigo

Mew mew STrawberry

Mew mew Pudding

Mew mew Minto

Mew Mew Zakuro

Metamorphiohose!

Zakuro Whipped her weapon around the chimeras neck while the other mews fired countless arrows, water balsts,and pudding rings. Now Mew ichigo! called ryo

Ribbon Strawbery SUPRISE!!!!

a beam of light surrounded the chimera as it was blown to bits.

Taru-taru na no da! cried pudding! she leapt into the air and glomped him knocking him to the ground, let play hide and seek na no da! ur my best friend taru- taru na no da!! GET OFF ME he yelled trying to push her away, but his blush showed how he really felt, she was turning a deep shade of crimson.

Ichigo stared at the two kids. how adorable she thougt, they like eachother and they just dont want to tell, probably afraid of cootiess. while she was disstracted she suddenly felt lips against hers. "thanks for the kiss koneko-chan! giggled Kisshu, he teleported away instantly as to not get slapped, the alians were gone. they left just in time too, siddenly ichigo was enveloped in a pink light. NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! not again she thougth, as she stared down at her paws, she had turned into a cat, again!this is getting ridiculous. she had to put a stop to this cat buisness.

That was close, ne ichigo? snickered mint

suddenly Ryou bent down and kissed ichigo right on the lips changeing her back, you know u taste like strawberrys he laughed, ichigo flushed scarlet as her ears once again popped out, pudding and lettuce laughed lightly earning them the death glare from ichcigo, this scared the girls so bad that they too were sproting ears and tails. they were quite the sight. a kitten, a monkey, and a porpoise girl all scrambling around covering their heads. Ryou you JERK!! they all screamed as her took a photo of the distressed mews, ahhh this ones a keeper he taunted holding the polaroid over their heads, he was still a foot taller than they were. when they had finally stopped squabbling the girls headed back to the cafe to repair the damage from the chimera animal. mint had to leave for her ballet recital and zakuro had a press conference, that left pudding, lettuce, and ichigo to clean up the cafe. NYaaaa, sighed ichcigo, its gonna be a loong night.

Kyotoro swooped down close to the cafe, there were over turned tables and broken dishes everywhere, and there seemed to be claw marks in the walls, What the hell, must have been an animal attack he concluded. the time was right, they wouldent know what hit em, soon they would be back in his dimension, he couldent wait to see the looks on Pai, Kisshu, and tarutos faces when he gave them as gifts. it would be a regular kodak moment, they will probably give me an even better gift just to sho how happy they are! he continued to day dream for a few seconds. he summoned a spirit alian and threw it at the cafe, let the fun begin he thought.


	3. Sneaking suspicion that this is not good

A parasite alien flew through the café knocking ichigo lettuce and pudding into the wall. "GIRLS" shouted Ryou " RUN" they began to run as fast as they could away from the café, but someone was behind them, and it wasn't an alien they knew.

"" What the hell""" thought ichigo, that's not kisshu, were actually in trouble.

Stop this foolish resisting human girls you cannot escape me! Cried kyotoro

An earth rattling blast flashed through the café, the last thing the mews remembered was a pair of rock hard arm grabbing them and then it all went dark.

"""Wuuuu whhaaattt?"""""where am I"" thought ichigo. Her eyes were starting to focus in on the room around her. The fluffy pink carpet, the pale pink walls, the Food and water dish? The scratching post? "what does this loonatic think I am a cat?" She muttered. The whole front of the room was glass, she could see into the rooms next to her, lettuce was in a room that looked like a fish bowl, the bottom was bright gravel and there was a bubble castle and even one of those stupid treasure chests, then there was pudding, she seemed to be in a play ground I think, hm, monkey bars hung from the ceiling and a tire swing swung around lazily. That's when it hit her, pudding and lettuce… THERE EARS AND TAILS ARE OUT??? Ichigo cautiously reached up to her own head, NYYYAAAAA !!! she screamed. Her tail twitched behind her. """ Why are we all stuck in our natural states?, it must be these rooms""" she she remembered her pendant, she needed to talk to pudding and lettuce right away, they needed to get out of there fast and figure out what in gods green creation was even going on here.

Lettuce! Lettuce! They shy green mew opened her eyes slowly to her pendant going off. Ichigo! She cried nervously. Where are we? Why are we in… PET WINDOWS? Im sorry but what the hell!? She shrieked. Mew Pudding then joined in the conversation having been woken up by the screams. Ichigo one-chan lettuce one-chan whats going on na no da? Whats around my neck na no da!?! Screamed pudding!

The girls slowly reached up to their necks to find what seemed to be some sort of necklace, they looked down to examine what was hanging from the middle of the chokers, three little metal tags twirled between the girls fingers. "Kitten" was hanging from ichigos, "Monkey" was hanging from puddings, and "Fishy " was hanging from lettuces. "I AM NOT A STINKIN FISH! I AM A FINLESS PORPOISE" yelled lettuce. " calm down lettuce na no da, we need to try and escape na no da, I think were in some deep shit na no na!! said pudding "Pudding no cursing!" scolded ichigo.

Mew Mew Strawberry

Mew mew Pudding

Mew mew Lettuce

Metamorphi

"WHAT???" cried the girls

"Why couldn't we transform, something is not right. I have a sneaking suspicion that this can't end well." Thought ichigo

Suddenly the door flew open, there in the door way, was their captor, the strange new enemy.

**Sorry if this chapter kinda sucks I promise it'll get much better but I seem to be suffering from writers block big time, im trying, please read and review it means a lot and im not afraid of criticism, but please don't roast me like a freaking marshmallow ohkay?? Luvs yall bai bai**


End file.
